


Taking Care of Business

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doubted that his brother even believed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business

Somehow he had managed to convince Sam that he go on ahead of them while he and Castiel took care of something that needed looking into.

Sam's answer was merely a raised eyebrow that clearly indicated that he had doubts about what they would be doing without him there to watch for any enemies.

Not like he was exactly innocent of doing the same thing with Gabriel from time to time. If anything he was almost Castiel tried to look as though he were the disapproving older sibling, even if he did the same things with Dean from time to time.

In many ways, he was glad that to have Castiel around. It made him feel more protected somehow, to have someone who cared enough to watch over him when he and his brother were somehow separated in the demon hunting.


End file.
